1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to levels and more particularly pertains to a new level for determining whether surfaces are level and plumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, levels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art levels include U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,917; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,437; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,796; U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,749; U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,319; PCT Patent No. WO 97/13119 A1 (inventor: Machler); and EPO Patent No. EP 0 714 014 A1 (inventor: Beck).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new level. The inventive device includes an elongate main member and a elongate insertion member. The main member has first and second ends, and top and bottom faces. The top face of the main member has an hole therein. A first bubble vial is provided in the hole of the top face of the main member. The elongate insertion member has first and second ends, and top and bottom faces. The top face of the insertion member has an hole therein. A second bubble vial is provided in the hole of the top face of the insertion member. The second end of the insertion member is slidably received by the first end of the main member. The insertion member is biased away from the second end of the main member in a direction along the longitudinal axis of the main member.
In these respects, the level according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining whether surfaces are level and plumb.